


Hero

by Cathaleena



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathaleena/pseuds/Cathaleena
Summary: Wonder woman!Reader x Tommy. Tommy had noticed that she was different the moment that he laid eyes on her. But he couldn't deny, it was her charge across no-mans land that really caught his attention.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recently re-watched Wonder Woman at the same time I was watching Peaky Blinders, and then this happened. Basically, you’re Wonder Woman in this fic and it’s taking place from Tommy’s POV. Might end up making a part two later on. Let me know if you enjoy! And requests are currently open.

The Shelby brothers had done their best to stay together during the war. That’s how when John had ended up moved to the town of Veld as a gunner, Tommy and Arthur had volunteered to go to the same town where the trenches hadn’t moved in almost a year as a Sapper. There was a logical part of his mind that already knew now he would come to regret that decision and they hadn’t even started digging yet. 

They could only hope that their tunnelling would go well. That soon enough this town would be captured. But then, once again John might be moved, and again Tommy and Arthur would likely find themselves volunteering as Sappers to follow him. 

His blue eyes wandered across the trench, wondering exactly how long he would be there, waiting for the work to start. The wait was almost as bad as the work itself. Arthur and John were conversing next to him, but he was too lost in his own thoughts, which only increased when he saw a woman only a few feet away arguing with a man. 

“We are trying, these men have been here for a year but the line hasn’t moved, we can’t help everyone,” the man was American, which wouldn’t have been out of place if not for how clean he looked. The woman herself was the same too. They hadn’t been in the trenches long. And from what it sounded like the woman there didn’t understand how the war worked. 

But then again, most women didn’t understand the reality. Only those that were on the front lines themselves did. 

“I will,” she countered, straightening herself up. Tommy was intrigued at how one woman thought she was going to change anything. A harsh nudge in his side and the sound of his brothers laughing tore him back to the reality of the conversation they had been having. 

“She is quite a looker,” John said, winking at his older brother. Arthur continued laughing, but Tommy didn’t really have much of a reaction to what he was saying. His eyes were still trained on the woman who clearly was new to the fronts, the man she was with having turned his attention to another conversation. As the cloak she had fell off her, he realised the absurdity of what she was wearing. He’d never seen anything like it, and no woman he knew would wear anything that showed so much skin. Arthur let out a low whistle. The sight of the sword and shield on her back only added to the absurdity. 

But before anyone could do anything she was on the ladder leading to the top of the trench. Tommy found himself too shocked by her actions to even react. It was only when she reached the top that her companion seemed to have noted that she was doing her own thing. 

“Y/N!” he called desperately, running towards the ladder. But she was already over the trench. That made her as good as dead. The thought was oddly disappointing to Tommy, she had intrigued him. The sound of the machine guns firing echoed, all of the brothers sombrely stayed put where they were knowing what it meant. 

Or at least they thought they did, until that American had called other men over to him. “She’s taking the fire,” they heard him shout. At that Tommy had pushed himself up to his feet like many of the other men in the trenches. The American had already gone over as well, his men following him. He couldn’t believe his eyes when they caught the woman still alive, crouched behind the shield that had been on her back. 

As the sound of machine guns stopped, giving way to an eerie silence, he saw her run and leap straight into the opposite trench. The sound of machine guns didn’t start again. Looking at his brothers as the rest of the army began charging, he gave them a nod. It was time to fight this war, and maybe they’d cover more land following the charge of this stranger than they had in the last year. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Celebrations were being carried out by troops throughout the small city of Veld. It was the biggest victory of the region, all lead by a woman with a sword and shield. Tommy’s lips curled into a rare half smile, thinking about how it was a story that seemed too far-fetched for anyone to believe. And yet, he had lived it. He and his brothers had seen it happen, and it was a memory they would all take to their grave. 

Even if that might not be too far away. 

A few drinks in, he’d gone for a walk to get away from the others, lighting up a cigarette as he went. If he’d had anything more to drink he likely wouldn’t have noticed the woman of the day, sitting down by what seemed to have, at some point, been a fountain. She’d instantly looked up at the sound of his footsteps approaching, but seeing a soldier approach he watched as her body relaxed, shoulders slumping forward slightly. He found her eyes entrancing, and yet they were sad. 

“You alrigh’?” he asked gently, watching a soft smile cross the woman’s face. 

“You are the first person to ask me that question,” she answered softly, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. “Perhaps it is silly… but I never imagined war could be this awful.” 

They were both silent for a moment. It was a comfortable enough silence, but Tommy found himself giving her a shrug. “None of us thought that the war would be this awful.”


End file.
